Angelus/Road Cars
}padding:5px" |Racing Team |width="15%" style="text-align:center; |Angelus/Road Cars|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Angelus Road Cars |width="15%" style="text-align:center; |Angelus/Katana Automotive|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Katana Automotive Cars |} While Angelus was developing racing craft for the FX400, and later the F12000, they also manufactured and sold several sports cars. This was nothing new, since they had been in the market since 2185 as Katana Automotive. In 2212, with the introduction of the Neko, they added a grading system which defines the type of car it is: : Type C: Sports Compact : Type S: Sports : Type X: Supercar : Type Z: Hypercar In 2215, Angelus created new engines for their entire range, which included Rotary units. They also changed the code so it provided more info on the engine. With the release of these "Gen 2" engines, and the new naming scheme of the units, these new engines also had grades, determining how powerful, and thus, what performance level the units were intended for: : Grade 1: <200PS : Grade 2: 200-449PS : Grade 3: 450-699PS : Grade 4: 700+PS R200 GT First introduced in 2202, the R200 GT series is a well known Angelus design, being a very solid supercar. The R202 GT was the first car released under the Angelus name. This series is named after it's introduction year for every generation released. As of 2215, 4 generations have been released: The R202 GT (Y11, 2202-2205), the R205 GT (Y12, 2205-2210), the R210 GT (Y13, 2210-2214) and the R215 GT (Y14, 2215-). Nearly all R200 GT cars have a twin-turbocharged version of the KA-AGS:X engine, which was, at the time, Angelus' most powerful engine. The only exception was the R215, which was released with a 2nd generation Angelus engine: the new KA-3X20FT, a twin-turbo 3-rotor engine. M-Type The M-Type is a fairly quick sports car, containing smooth flowing lines, looking like a modern version of a 1970s sports car. The M-Type debuted in 2202, the same year as the R202 GT. It was less expensive and less powerful than the R200 GT series. This car, unlike the R202 GT's one trim level, was available in 2 variants. The base model, ST, was more of a sports car than a supercar, and had the KA-AGS:S, a rather peaky, sporty engine. The RZ, which was faster and lighter, contained a naturally aspirated version of the KA-AGS:X, which made it not quite as fast as the R200 GT. As of 2215, 3 generations of each variant have been released: The Gen 1 ST (S4A, 2202-2207), the Gen 1 RZ (S4Z, 2202-2208), the Gen 2 ST and RZ (S5B/S5Z, 2208-2214) and the Gen 3 ST and RZ (S6C/S6Z, 2214-). 2215 versions of the Gen 3 cars contained 2nd Generation engines, the ST contained a 2.8L V6, and the RZ contained a naturally aspirated version of the 2.0L 3-rotor in the R215 GT A special variant was released in 2204, the RZ Works (S4W), which was more powerful and lighter than any version of the M-Type. The Works nearly rivalled the R200 GT series, but was only released as a limited run of 2204 cars. There wasn't a Gen 2 version, but a Gen 3 RZ Works was released for the 10th aniversary of the original. Type Z The Type Z models are limited run hypercars, each one is given a unique number, starting with #000. They are by far the most powerful and fastest road-legal cars Angelus has ever produced. Razer.X A state of the art hypercar, the Razer.X was made to suit Brandon Smith himself. The Razer.X (model code HS20) was released in 2205 for the 20th anniversary of the company. It had all the benefits of the R200 GT and the M-Type, but was faster than both. It also had a new engine, the KA-AGS:Z, specially created for it. It was released in a limited run of 250 cars. A 251st car, designated #000/250, was given as a gift from the employees to founder Brandon Smith, who had more involvement in the design and performance of the Razer.X than any other car. Iridium An improvement on the '05 Razer.X, the Iridium is Angelus' fastest production car. Originally not intended for production, the idea for the Iridium was conceived after an incident occurred in 2213. This incident directly gave birth to the Iridium, a direct replacement for the Razer.X. Released in Q2 2215 with the model code Z30, this is the first new car released to contain a 2nd Generation Angelus engine, an 825PS naturally aspirated 2.6L 4-rotor, which could easily rev up to the Razer.X's limit of 15,000rpm. Angelus' other models started to receive upgrades to 2nd generation engines after the Iridium's. Unlike the Razer.X, the Iridium is a "slow release" product. It has no set limit on the number of units produced and sold, but will most likely only reach around 50 units made per year. Neko Despite its size, the Neko is a really fun sporty compact Introduced in late 2211, the Neko was intended to be Angelus' return to the rally scene since Katana's short foray from 2194 to 2197. It is a small, yet sporty car, no matter what version. It was fitted with an entirely new engine, the KA-AGC:S, Angelus' smallest engine ever developed. It was available in many versions: *'CK3': The base model, the Neko LX, a standard compact sports car. One of two versions with a naturally aspirated version of the AGC:S *'CK4': The Neko ST, a sportier version of the LX, with more equipment. The other version with the NA AGC:S *'CK8': The Neko RS (RallySport), the road-legal version of the Neko WRC. One of two versions with the vastly more powerful turbocharged AGC:St engine. *'CK9': The Neko RSC (RallySport Competition), the most powerful version, a limited run, road legal version of the Neko WRC that had more power, due to the WRC's limitations not being present in road cars. It contained the AGC:St, but tuned so it could now deliver 400hp. *'RSX': While not an actual production version, the RS Xtreme was the prototype car that the Neko WRC and RS was based on. It was made to show off Angelus' intended return to rally competition. *'WRC': The WRC Neko, created to compete in the 2212 season of the FIA World Rally Championship. Angelus, due to time constraints, postponed their participation to the 2213 season. However, they dropped out entirely due to unknown reasons. As such, the two units were never used. Generation 1 (CK) Generation 2 (C1) In 2215, the 2nd generation, the C1 series, was released, containing many upgrades, including a 2nd Generation Angelus engine, the C16A, a small 1.6 litre inline 4. That same year, Nico Bovier of Jennter made a deal with Angelus. Most of the deal was top secret, and had something to do with the F12000, but one unrelated aspect of the deal was allowed to be freely made public: Jennter were given permission to tune up a Neko ST to race-spec. In 2216, the final product was unveiled as the JTW Neko. Sporting all new parts, the JTW retained the Neko's much loved C16A, but was considerably beefed up to a massive 605PS, and now had the code name of KJ-3C16AS, to match Angelus' new engine naming conventions. The weight was also reduced quite a bit, from the ST's 955kg down to 719. As such, the top speed was increased massively. While the standard ST and RS models could reach 209 and 250km/h respectively, the JTW maxed out at 312. Other modifications included a new bodykit, interior and paintjob, all of which were unique to the JTW. The paintjob was in Jennter's colour scheme: White with orange decals. Concepts Only 2 unique concept cars were known, as both were intended for the 2213 Geneva Motor Show. ARD Tsunami The original Prototype, an internal conflict had caused the loss of the one model created. Known internally as the ARD Prototype 11, the Tsunami got its name by one the members of the team working on the car. The vehicle is completely unique, and is completely new in terms of internal parts. The design is a hybrid of a motorcycle and a car, being slightly wider than a motorcycle, but having the seating arrangement and closed top of a car. There is only one stabiliser at the rear, along with two unique, slim stabilisers in the front, contained in a front wing, which the main body can tilt on. The engine is also a working prototype, that of Angelus' 2nd generation engines, which wouldn't be finalised and properly implemented until mid-2215. As such, it has the new naming convention, designated the 2C10AT. Originally, the machine was intended to be painted in "Angelus Racing" colours. That is, a Pure White paintjob with Azure Blue pinstripes running along the side, and a #0 painted on the roof. However, it was stolen by Snežana Stoica when she was unveiled as the spy working against Angelus. When seen next, the prototype did eventually get a paintjob: red along the side and rear top, and black on the front, with the number 273 painted in a small area just below the canopy glass. ARD TwinZ-12 Concept What kind of maniac had the idea to create this twin-engined monster?! This is the most radical car design ever developed by Angelus, even though it is a concept. The new design accommodates for a twin-engined layout (1 front, 1 mid), with each engine powering one end of the car. The engine at the front powers the front AG drive, while the one at the rear powers the rear. Since it is a fully functional car, both AGS:Z2 engines deliver 753hp, giving a total output of 1506hp. Due to the immense power and lack of weight, this is the first car produced by Angelus that has a weight to power ratio of less than 1 kg per hp (≈0.799kg/hp), or a power to weight ratio of over 1000hp per metric ton (1251.87hp/t). The only one in existence (the concept car) is in "Angelus Racing" colours. It was designed and constructed last minute when their original project for the 2213 Geneva Motor Show, the Prototype 11, was stolen, as it would have not been financially viable to create a second model. The only completely new thing in the car is the ECU's code, which was created to account for and manage the two engines. The shell, which may seem new, is actually a constructed design that was ultimately scrapped. The shell was able to accommodate the 2 engines, and was the only reason it was used.